The Blood of Angry Men
by Takada Saiko
Summary: Several of Les Amis survive the barricade and Val Jean takes them, along with Marius, to saftey. But to what end? Will they forever look over their shoulders or will they find their new dawn? Combined efforts of Anna Maxwell and myself :P
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is co-written between Anna Maxwell and I. Keep in mind we haven't written together, so if it gets overly angsty, that's why. It's our specialty that we've been deprived of for far too long. Also, neither of has actually seen the play or read the book in a whole… :looks ashamed: We have both seen the 10th anniversary DVD if that counts for anything. Oh, and this is AU a bit, being as we changed things we knew had happened. Onward!

A/N2: Anna-chan is going to be out of town until Saturday, so that's the earliest that we'll get back to this story, so just be warned. My usual quick updating (which hasn't been so quick lately... sorry ya'll!) is on the whim of both Anna and I this time, instead of just me.

**Part One**

The sounds of gunfire sounded all around him and Enjolras yelled out an order for this and that to happen. The men - more boys really - were rushing about. It was a fight for their lives, but more so for the freedom of those not born into privilege.

"The flag's fallen!" someone called out and their leader's eyes turned upward toward the flag that was, indeed, fallen amongst the barricade.

Enjolras cut away from the friends surrounding him and ran towards the flag. The flag could not fall. He would not allow it to fall. It was their symbol of freedom, of opportunity, of hope...as long as the young men fighting could see it they could take courage from it. As long as those they were fighting against could see it, they would know that their revolution was not failing, was not quitting. He lowered his gun as he reached the flag and grasped the pole it was strung to in both hands, pulling it upwards, trying to make it fly once more. The first shot barely nicked his arm and he continued to pull upward on the flag, bringing it to stand straight once more. He heard Marius shout from below, urging the men on. Then he saw the girl. What was her name? Eponine, wasn't it? She'd followed Marius here, knowing that he loved another. _What a fool,_ Enjolras though with spite. What a fool to come here for love. _But what do you come here for?_ his own mind teased him. Love for Patria. Love for country. Love for freedom and to dash away what he'd seen. The second shot came whizzing past him and the third struck. His beautiful blue eyes widened and met those of the man from whose gun the bullet had flown. His fingers left the flag's pole and he felt himself falling backward onto the crudely made barricade.

Marius froze as one particular gunshot sounded louder in his mind than the others whizzing around him. He half turned from his own last shot and felt his breath catch in his throat. "Enjolras!" he screamed above the echoes of battle. He ran desperately towards his friend who had collapsed on the barricade, half covered by the flag he had tried to raise. "Enjolras!" he cried again.

The blond man lay draped across the tables and chairs and everything else used to make the barricade. He was still, far too still. Marius climbed to the place where his friend lay awkwardly. "Enjolras?" he whispered, reaching out a tentative hand, fearful that he would find no pulse, no breath left in the passionate man. His fingers brushed against the warm, sweaty skin and Marius bent closer to him, pushing part of the flag away. He breathed out softly when he felt the steady beat against his fingertips. He grabbed Enjolras shoulder and shook him gently. "Enjolras, look at me. Wake up! You cannot stay here, my friend." he said. He knew if they didn't move -and quickly- the next barrage of gunfire from the other side would finish them both.

Two blue eyes opened very slowly and the leader of the student group shivered slightly. His breath came in quicker gasps as his eyes met Marius'. His hand groped outward, reaching for something, and his friend watched him take hold of the flag and struggle to sit up. "We will not..." he struggled, ignoring Marius' protests. "We will not... fail here. We have... to fight for the people. We will not loose."

Marius grasped his arm and helped him to sit. "I know. We are still fighting. We will win, Enjolras, we will." he promised, confidence shining in his eyes. "But you must be all right. We cannot stay here."

"And where would you have me go?" Enjolras demanded, voice strained. "Away from the battle?"

"You cannot lead if you die." Marius said sharply. "I do not mean to take you away from your fight, but I think it would be wise not to sit on the barricade, especially since you are wounded."

"Who says I am to be sitting?" he asked as he struggled to his feet, reaching for his discarded weapon. "I had planned on fighting."

"You..." Marius trailed off. He simply shook his head and helped his friend to stand. "Be careful. And if you're going to stand, make yourself useful and help me get this flag up."

A small grin spread across Enjolras' bloodied lips as the two of them put the flag back in place.

"Freeze where you are!" a voice yelled at them.

"Damn. This gets better and better." Marius murmured. He and Enjolras turned slowly, and Marius moved to stand as closely as he could to the other man. If he remembered right, Enjolras should still have a pistol in the back of his belt.

"You won't win," the French soldier said. "You know that don't you? Drop that gun, boy!"

Enjolras' eyes narrowed. "Vive la Republique!" he yelled. "We won't stand down! If we die, we die for our country!" He vaguely noticed Marius reaching for the pistol in belt. It was good thinking, if he was quick enough. The soldier, who was now standing directly in front of them, brought the butt of the gun against the revolutionary high cheekbone, sending him flying away from Marius and down the barricade.

Marius had just gotten his fingers around the gun, and he pulled it towards him as Enjolras fell. He quickly aimed and fired, and quick and true shot sending the soldier to his end. "Men! Make sure no others have gotten through!" He shouted as he stumbled down the barricade towards his friend. "Enjolras!" he called. "For God's sake man, don't you know how to duck?"

"Apparently not," Enjolras groaned as he reached a shaky hand up to his throbbing cheekbone. He closed his eyes briefly and Marius thought he'd passed out once more. When they reopened a fire was held within them and he forced himself to his feet, stumbling a few steps before full gaining his ground. He knelt and took the soldier's gun from his grasp. "One more to add."

Marius clapped Enjolras on the shoulder. "Excellent. That should secure us our victory, then." He said dryly. "Come on then, man, while you're lazing about the barricade, there are soldiers to be killing."

A serious air fell over the elder man and he nodded stiffly. Marius noticed how he held his hand pressed to his ribcage, the blood trickling through his pale fingers, but opted to say nothing.

"That girl followed you to the barricades." It was a statement that came from the wounded man, not a question. His eyes drifted to Eponine.

"Oh, God. 'Ponine." Marius breathed. "What in the world can she be thinking?" He watched her precarious movements over the barricade, between the men, between the bullets.

"She's in the way," Enjolras said in his usual cold manner.

"Be careful with your words." Marius growled. He moved away from the injured man, towards the girl, wandering blindly through the crowd of people around her. "What are you looking for, 'Ponine?" Marius asked himself as he tried to get near her.

"Marius, you fool!" Enjolras yelled. "Watch where you're walking!"

Marius ignored his warnings as a sense of dread filled him. "Eponine!" He shouted. She was in danger, this was no place for a girl. She couldn't hear him above all the noise and as the fear within him grew he wanted to turn and scream at them all to shut up so he could get her out of here. "Eponine! 'Ponine!"

Finally she turned. "Monsieur Marius!"

Enjolras saw the man take aim. "Marius! Behind you!"

Eponine rushed forward, hearing Enjolras and realizing what was about to happen. She briefly made eye contact with the leader, and her expression of fire and determination never wavered. The shot rang out.

The barricade's leader saw them both fall and he was racing - best he could without collapsing himself - towards the two. Had it missed them? Had it hit one or both? Stupid girl... getting in the way. Marius would never have been down there without her there!

He stopped short just before he reached their side. Marius had sat up and was cradling the girl in his arms. "Eponine, what's wrong?" He turned wide eyes back to Enjolras. "She needs help. She's been shot."

"Get her in the wine shop," Enjolras said shortly. "Tell Joly to make it quick. There are others that need his help and she wasn't even supposed to be here."

"Well would you prefer to let her die here?" Marius growled. "I can just leave her to bleed to death if it's such an inconvenience to you." He scooped his other arm under her legs and gently lifted her, and turned to leave the battle front.

"I never asked her to come!" Enjolras yelled. "She followed you!"

"Isn't it people like her we're fighting for? Her innocent blood spilled on our battlefield...isn't that what we're trying to prevent more of? You can't be so cold to the very people you're trying to set free." Marius replied coldly.

Enjolras was shaking now, whether it be from anger or his injuries, Marius wasn't sure. They stared facing each other. "Take her then!" the elder yelled, a cough choking him and he wiped the blood from his lips.

"Enjolras..." Marius whispered, the anger dying in his eyes. "Enjolras?"

"Take her, I said," he rasped, turning away.

Marius backed away, knowing Eponine had precious little time. He had to get her to the doctor, and then get back to Enjolras. He turned and forced his way to the wine shop, half-afraid that he would not find his friend again.

Grantaire met him there, still slightly tipsy from the night before. "Who's the girl?"

"A friend of mine. Can you do anything?" Marius asked.

The drunkard shrugged. "Put her on the table there. Joly'll take a look at her. He's got his hands full as it is. Where's Enjolras at?"

"The barricade. I'm afraid he's been hurt. I've got to get back to him." He laid Eponine down gently and stroked her hair. "Be well, brave 'Ponine." He whispered. "Make sure Joly takes care of her." He ordered before leaving the wine shop.

Grantaire nodded and hollered at the med student. "Such a shame," he murmured as he watched Marius leave.

* * *

They were loosing. That much he could tell as soon as he made it back into the street. The smoke was heavy in the air and it burned his lungs as he gripped his weapon tightly. So many dead...he pressed forward, toward the barricade where he knew -hoped- his friend would be. "Enjolras!" He cried out. "Enjolras, answer me!"

He rounded a corner to see Enjolras struggling to stand from where he had fallen. He was coughing horribly, blood staining his lips, his shirt, and pooling beneath him. All this said, his eyes had not lost their fire. Not even when part of the barricade crashed down near him.

"Oh, God. Enjolras!" he shouted. He raised his weapon and fired over the barricade. It was falling, they were loosing, and Enjolras was dying. Their revolution was turning into a death trap. He continued to fire and move closer to the front.

Enjolras pulled enough strength together to sit up. "Leave, Marius," he murmured. "You have... someone waiting." He chuckled mirthlessly. "Two someones, right?"

"Enjolras, come, we can leave together. Regroup. Fight again. Put together a better plan, get more people..." He knelt and grabbed his arm. "Come with me."

"I brought them here," the revolutionary whispered. "Now their dead. Our friends are... they're dead, Marius."

"They died for a cause, our cause! We must live to fight again, so what they have done is not in vain. We are still alive..." his voice trailed off and he glanced around. "But we don't have much time..."

"I failed," Enjolras murmured, sounding almost delirious. Within the last few moments the fire had drained from his eyes and was replaced with a glazed look. "I failed them. I failed France."

"No..." Marius whispered harshly. "No. No one can ever accuse you of that. You're brave and passionate and you have led us well. We would have never gotten this far without you. The world will hear of this, Enjolras, the world! We can still bring change, the dream cannot die! You..." his voice caught on a sob, "you cannot die, Enjolras."

Enjolras' slender shoulders shook with wariness as Marius helped him to his feet. He felt the world sway and he nearly pitched forward, if it had not been for the younger man at his side. "It was suppose to be a new dawn," the leader murmured as they limped towards the wine shop. He looked upward to Marius whose shoulder he was leaning on and his eyes cleared momentarily. "They'll follow us."

"The alley, then?" Marius asked. He felt ridiculously grateful and relieved he had gotten the older man on his feet and willingly leaving the barricade. He would live. They would both live to fight again, and at that moment it was enough for Marius.

Enjolras' next words were barely audible. "And the girl?"

Marius instantly felt torn. He couldn't leave Eponine there, she would be killed as one of them when the soldiers found the wine shop. He couldn't leave Enjolras, either, he would collapse from blood loss and exhaustion. "I don't know..."

"Marius!"

The two men looked over to see the man Marius recognized as Cosette's father coming toward them. He stopped short, his eyes serious. "Boy, you'll be killed here. You must come with me."

"No." Marius shook his head. "I must get Enjolras help. If you want to help me, take the girl in the wine shop and get her to safety. I can get myself out of here."

"Cosette would never forgive me if I allowed you to go alone. Unprotected." Valjean thought a moment, surveying the area and the situation. It would be difficult: the wounded revolutionary and the girl who was, apparently, injured as well. Marius was not at the top of health either. "Can you make it to the back alley? We can take through the sewers. Meet me there and I'll bring the girl."

Marius nodded emphatically. "Thank you." he said. Valjean reached out and they shook hands quickly. The older man turned and carefully headed back to the wine shop, Marius shifted his hold on Enjolras slightly and started moving them to the alley.

"Who was he?" the injured man asked.

Marius' face took on a particularly silly grin. "Cosette's father." he said, as if that explained it all.

"Cosette?"

"Mmm-hmm. The girl I almost left you for." Marius said, poking Enjolras gently in the ribs. "But being the wonderful friend I am, I stayed and nearly got my head blown off for my country."

Enjolras winced at the contact. "What a good friend," he said through clenched teeth.

"Thank you. I'm glad you appreciate me."

The awkward pair finally made their way to the alley where Jean Valjean stood with Eponine in his arms. "Your medical friend said that she would live," he informed them.

"What of Joly? What of Grantaire? Of Combeferre and Courfeyrac? Anyone? Any news at all?" Enjolras asked.

"Joly and Grantaire were the only other two alive in the wine shop, and they have escaped. Any others still alive in the street have been arrested." Valjean said quietly. "I'm sorry. We must move quickly, if we are to avoid arrest ourselves."

"They'll be killed," Enjolras murmured, his fist clenched as his side. "Murdered by those bastards that are so caught up in their precious wealth."

"Patience, my young friend. There may be ways to rescue them yet." Valjean said. Marius stayed quiet, his mind lost in thought. If he could make sure Enjolras and Eponine got to safety with Valjean, he could find Grantaire and Joly and go back for the others. It would be tricky, but they could do it.

"The sewers are our best chance," Valjean was saying. "Can you make it, boy?" the question was directed at Enjolras.

Enjolras smiled grimly. "I'll make it." he said, hints of determination creeping back into his voice. His grip on Marius' shoulder, however, did not slacken. Marius bit his lip.

"Enjolras! You didn't think you could get away that easy, you son of a-"

"Grantaire!" The blond had never thought he would be pleased to see the drunkard. "You lucky devil you! I thought you were dead drunk."

"Gunshots goin' off all around will wake any man up. Joly's just behind me. A little ways. What happened to you?"

"National Guard."

"He can't duck very well." Marius said. "He needs to learn how to protect that pretty face of his." Enjolras managed to look outraged by the comment and Grantaire laughed aloud. Joly came up to them and shushed the drunkard. Marius grabbed Joly's arm. "Can you manage him?" he asked, nodding at Enjolras.

"I think so," he young medical student responded. He was obviously shaken, but reached out for his blond friend.

"No," Enjolras murmured. "I can... walk on my own." He shrugged Joly away and stood, even if a bit unsteady, on his own two feet. "Going down to the sewers would be impossible that way."

Marius nodded. "Grantaire, we've got to go back for the others, now. If we wait, they'll be killed."

"This is the exact reason I didn't want to get into all this," he grumbled.

"No one asked you to," Enjolras hissed.

"Go back for the others?" Joly asked, eyes wide. "There are no others, Marius. They were executed on the spot. We're all that's left."

Marius' eyes went wide and he staggered back a step. "That's...not...that's impossible." There had to be more time, they'd barely left the street themselves. And what of the children? Surely they wouldn't execute children like Gavroche. He sucked in a unsteady breath.

"It is," Joly said sadly. "Every one of them. Enjolras, you saw little Gavroche fall, didn't you?"

Enjolras nodded gravely. "But I didn't expect them all to go so quickly."

Valjean saw that Marius wasn't going to be able to hold it together much longer. He shifted Eponine's weight in his arms. "Come, we must go before they search here. Start down the sewers and head north." he said firmly.

"Your friend needs a doctor, remember?" Enjolras reminded him, gently for once.

Marius nodded and climbed into the sewer numbly. How could they have not seen that this would be the outcome? And what if something happened Enjolras or Eponine now? Marius took a deep breath and steeled himself. There would be time to mourn later. He led the way through the sewers, towards freedom, even if it was a lesser freedom than they had hoped for this dawn.

* * *

A/N: Please let us know how we did. We have a horrid habit of starting fics and never finishing them, so ya'll have to give us many reviews so we can finish :) hint hint! lol! Please R&R 


	2. part two

**Part Two

* * *

**

The air was heavy with dampness and smell. Enjolras wrinkled his nose as he first stepped downward. "From one hell to the next," he murmured

"A living hell." Marius remarked softly from the lead. His whole body ached, and more, his heart ached. So many lost...they simply hadn't been ready.

He saw Enjolras' beautiful face turn away. "We had to fight. We had to for them that could not."

"So we did, my friend. So we did. And we may yet fight again." Marius replied. _Every day simply to survive, for the rest of our lives. No nights at the opera now_. He added silently.

"And for what?" Grantaire demanded, his cynicism coming into the conversation in full. "Nothing came out of your plots and plans, Apollo."

"Don't start," Enjolras breathed.

"Don't start what? The truth? I told you it was a fools errand! I told you you couldn't win. Would you listen? No! You the might god! You! Apollo who sits up and looks down on those of us who are lower than you! I follow you. I would have followed you to the death!"

"You are a drunken fool and you **_will _**shut your mouth!" Enjolras roared suddenly, face pale and sweat drenched. He shook as he stared at the other man. It had built up between them for far too long.

Marius stopped and leaned one hand against one of the walls surrounding them. "My friends, now is not the time for this." He warned without turning around.

Valjean shifted Eponine against him. "I agree with the boy. Perhaps you gentlemen should argue the past when we are safe."

"No, I'm saying it right here because we all know we won't make it much further!" Grantaire screamed.

"Shut your blathering mouth," Enjolras hissed. "They'll follow your drunken rage all the way here and find us!"

"I assure you we can still make it to safety." Valjean said more firmly. He glanced at Marius, who had still not turned around. The young man was unnaturally silent.

Enjolras turned as well, ignoring the drunk behind him. "Marius?"

"We must keep moving." Marius said quietly. "Grantaire, we must keep on."

"Why should we? Into another trap? You knew we were going to die there, Enjolras! You planned it!"

"Shut UP!" The blond student turned back to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder, unnaturally gentle with him. "Come now."

Marius moved away with the wall and fell into step with Enjolras. Grantaire felt his anger boil over. "You selfish bastard!" he snarled. He jerked forward and grabbed Enjolras' shoulder, pulled back his fist and punched the blond man. Marius was startled, but regained himself enough to catch Enjolras when he staggered and kept him from falling over.

The injured man fell back, choking horribly on the blood rising in his throat. His hand flew to his crimson-soaked side and his eyes widened, staring at Grantaire as if the drunkard had been the one to shoot him. "You... talk of... selfishness..." he rasped, coughing and spitting blood. "You... whose only friend in the world... is a bottle of alchol."

Marius held Enjolras up, fear swelling within him as he took on more and more of his friend's weight. "Enjolras," he gasped. He glared severely at Grantaire. "How dare you? How much time have you cost us now?" he hissed.

"What does it matter?" the cynic asked as he through up his hands. "We were doomed from the beginning. Tell them, Apollo. Tell your friend Marius, your precious Marius in whom you roped into this fiasco, that you **_knew_** we were doomed from the beginning. Tell them how you **_planned_** on dying."

The man in question only glared.

Marius felt the moment when Enjolras lost the last of his energy and his spirit. The younger man sank with his friend to the dirty ground beneath them. "Don't say anything. You owe me nothing." Marius whispered against his friend's temple. He could feel the blood on his fingertips.

"I knew," he murmured, shuddering against the other. "How... could I not?" His blue eyes turned upward. "Go to your Cosette."

Marius tightened his hold, but not enough to be painful. "I'm not leaving you." he whispered fiercely. "I won't."

Grantaire laughed out loud. "You're insane, Marius. He led you like a lamb to slaughter and yet you stand by him? Are you a complete fool?"

Valjean frowned. They didn't have time to waste. "Marius! Get him up. We have to get out of here now."

Marius pulled his friend up, doing his best to carry all the weight he could. The elder boy - which was all they seemed to be reduced to now - shuddered and clung to him.

"What will your grandfather say?" he murmured, licking the blood from his lips.

"That we are fools." Marius said with a soft laugh. "Which may be true. But we did the right thing, Enjolras. We did what no one else would dare to do, and I would follow you a hundred times over."

"Why?" the elder student rasped. "You have so much to go back to..."

"I have so much here with me."

There was light shining through the end of the sewers. Streetlights, but they were lights never the less. "We're here," Marius breathed.

"And the police will be waiting for us!" Grantaire grumbled. "Did you set that up too, Apollo? You lost out on your martyrs death, so you set up a back up plan?"

Enjolras' eyes jumped to life and he pulled away. "You've crossed the line one too many times this night," he growled.

"For God's sake, he's not worth it, Enjolras! Please, let's just go. You need a doctor, Eponine needs a doctor and I don't think I can stand much longer." He said pleadingly.

Enjolras turned sharply. "How bad?" he demanded suddenly.

"It's nothing. Just exhaustion. We've been fighting a long time, you know." Marius said deflectively. "Come, we're so close..."

"I know a lie when I hear it," his leader responded curtly.

Marius smiled, suddenly. "Obviously not, otherwise I would not have gotten this far."

"How bad?" Enjolras demanded again. "I shan't move an inch until you tell me."

"Then I'll go by myself and you'll feel very silly standing here in the sewers alone."

Enjolras was struggling to keep his breathing regular. "Then come on. We'll get you and the girl a doctor." He moved to the cage of the sewer and reached a trembling hand for it.

Marius watched as Enjolras forced the cage open and light flooded into their little section of the sewer. The young student smiled grimly. "So this is the last light I see." he whispered to himself. He felt his eyes slide shut, and his world turned black.

"Marius!" Enjolras' yell brought the police that had been standing just outside, Javert leading them. The revolutionary stumbled his way to his fallen friend, calling to him, calling to anyone to help him. Ignoring Javert's demands to stop. "Grantaire! Get him up out of the grime!"

: Grantaire shrugged. "We have no where to go. Leave him, if he sinks enough into it, they may not find him."

Valjean fought back a sigh, listening to Javert's voice above them. "No good deed goes unpunished, heaven help me." he murmured.

takadasaiko: ROFL

"Jean Valjean! You are under arrest! As are the three of you, for treason to the king of France!" Javert said highly.

"I presume you have enough of a gentlemen in you to spare the girl." Valjean said dryly. "She was, after all, in the wrong place at the wrong time. A situation I'm sure you've found yourself in from time to time."

Javert glared at the convict. "Her wrong place at the wrong time was with scum," he announced. His eyes traveled to the bloodied man who held Marius up out of the grime and those blue eyes widened. "You... I've seen you before. Your father is..."

"Yes yes," Enjolras grumbled, breath coming heavily. "He is."

"As was your place a the wrong time." Valjean said under his breath. "Grantaire, if you would do an old man a favor and take the girl for just a moment, my arms are sore." The younger man opened his mouth as if to make a smart reply, but changed his mind at the look Valjean gave him. Grantaire held his hands up and moved slowly towards Eponine, taking her as gently as he could from Valjean. The older man rubbed his right arm and turned to stare at Javert. "I'm never to be rid of you, am I? What irony binds us, Javert."

"I am simply doing my duty," the inspector answered automatically, eyes still trained on the blond student.

"Of course you are. Does the phrase 'above and beyond' mean anything to you?" Valjean asked, marginally moving closer to his long time foe.

"Shut your mouth, scum!" Javert hissed. "All of you are under arrest. None of you are above the law! Not even you, Monsieur Enjolras."

"I seriously doubt he thought he would be. He is, after all, hiding in a sewer. We scum must stick together, you know." Valjean retorted.

Marius had reawakened during their discourse, tilted his head back so his mouth was near Enjolras' ear. "Get ready to run." He breathed.

"You expect we can?" Enjolras murmured back. "We're a sorry lot at the moment."

"We have to. Valjean...his sacrifice, at least, will gain us something."

"Then we will," Enjolras answered quietly.

"He knows you?" Grantaire asked suddenly, looking intently at Enjolras. "Did you go to him to tell him about this?" He was all seriousness now. The bitter sarcasm had drained out to what he thought was realization.

"Grantaire, please pay attention. He's here to arrest us all. Him having seen my face before will not permit me some higher standing." Enjolras said mildly.

"No matter how pretty it is?" Marius murmured. Enjolras resisted the temptation to blow their cover and smack the younger man.

Javert snorted. "The government is lucky that I found you, Enjolras. Any other man might have been bought by your father."

"My father cares nothing for me," Enjolras spat.

"Something else you can relate to." Valjean said quietly.

"Shut up!" Javert growled, moving toward and then, surprisingly, past Valjean. He stopped at Enjolras, who looked ready to drop. "You threw everything away, boy."

"Good. Long live the Republic!" Enjolras said in the strongest voice he could manage.

Valjean glanced up and behind him to the officers still standing outside. They were unsure what to do, Javert had not given them any direct orders. He moved closer to the sewer cage. All he had to do was slam it shut. It would plunge them into enough darkness to give him enough time to attack Javert. They would have to see if he was still the stronger of the two.

Javert cuffed the blond man before any of them knew what was happening and sent Enjolras sprawling, Marius falling away from him. The blue-eyed youth struggled up, wincing and groaning. Javert stood over him and his eyes turned defiant. "Long live the Republic! Down with the monarchy! You will see the people rise!"

"Not in your lifetime, boy." Javert sneered.

Enjolras lunged forward and Javert raised his gun to hit Enjolras with it to knock him away. Marius sprang upwards, a defiant cry on his lips and tackled Javert into the dirty ground. Valjean reached over and slammed the cage shut. They now had time, but precious little of it.

Valjean caught Javert up by the shirt collar. "This is between you and I," he growled lowly. "You will leave the boys alone."

"And you shall be their protectors?"

"I shall be my daughter's protector, and since that encompasses them, yes." Valjean forced Javert's hands away and fumbled for the keys. Once he found them, he threw them to Marius. "Go, get out of here!" he hissed. They could already hear the officers outside trying to pry the cage open.

"And you?" Marius called back.

"I'll be fine, boy. This one hasn't beaten me once yet."

Marius nodded and gathered up Enjolras as best as he could. The elder boy was barely conscious.

* * *

It seemed an eternity before they reached the surface and started for the house that Marius knew Cosette would be at. This had all been in silence, until Grantaire spoke up.

"Who's your father, Enjolras?"

"That's not important." Marius said firmly, his breathing shallow.

"No, no. He has the right to know, at least now. He's one of the king's...personal aides and advisors in the court...my family comes from..." Enjolras gasped, "...a long line of...semi-royalty." He laughed mirthlessly.

"Bastard," Grantaire growled. "Were you a spy?"

"No!" Enjolras yelled, wincing as he did so. "I led Les Amis ready to die for our cause." He paused. "Just shut up and let's get inside. The girl will be there?"

"Yes, she'll be here." Marius said. He was so close to home, now...he had everyone with him and he was so close he could almost taste it. A freedom of a different kind, yet a freedom all the same.

Cosette had been watching that the window and met them at the gate, flinging it open and embracing Marius the best she could with Enjolras leaning on him. "My love!" she murmured as he took her with one arm around her. "I thought you'd died! Where is Father?"

"It was your father who gave us our escape," Marius murmured. "For now, we need a doctor. Forgive me, Joly, your services will only help a fully trained doctor."

"I understand," the medical student, who had been entirely silent through the whole ordeal, said quietly.

"I will go get Doctor Flaubert, he will help us." Cosette said. "Can you make it inside? Take any of the bedrooms you need." she added.

Marius nodded in thanks and agreement and they moved inside. Joly moved to the room in which Eponine was laid, on Enjolras' strict orders. Marius helped his leader to a bed, the latter complaining the whole way that he could do it himself, and eased him down, sitting by his side as his legs would hold him no longer.

"We're alive," Enjolras murmured as if it had finally sunk in. They had lost, but they were alive.

"We are indeed." Marius agreed. He reached over to the bedside table, grunting as he did so, and pulled the towel off the top. He placed it in his lap and reached to push aside Enjolras' shirt in order to see his wounds.

"You should rest yourself," Enjolras said as he pushed Marius' prying hand away. "It's not so terrible."

"Terrible enough." Marius said softly, fighting back the urge to break down in tears. The day had worn on his soul.

"No one would miss me if I die," the blond said. "Look, even my most dedicated, even if irritating, follower has denounced me quite well. Even Grantaire... But you, Marius. You have two someones that would weep."

Marius shut his eyes and wrapped his fingers around Enjolras' wrist. "You think so little of me?" he whispered.

"I've thought quite a bit of you over the past hours. What do you mean?"

Marius opened his eyes again and could not help the tears that spilled down his cheeks. "I would weep. I would cry for you, my closest, dearest friend."

A frown marred the beautiful face of the one they called Apollo. "I am the son on one we hate most. I led you into certain death, knowing that we would die! Knowing, Marius! I knew you had that girl to go back to and yet I convinced you to stay. And I am your friend? If that is so, you are a fool."

Marius poked a finger at him, his tears now falling angry. "Being his son does not make you like him. I'm not stupid, Enjolras, I knew we would probably die! I followed you of my own free will, if you remember correctly. I think I said something along the lines of my place is here, I fight with you. I would always fight with you, by your side whether I thought we'd survive or not. I knew I might die, but I would be dying for the right thing, and that the girl I love would one day benefit from it! And I had hoped, just a little, that you would benefit from having me by your side today or any other day we may fight."

"I did," Enjolras answered quietly. "France did."

The door opened suddenly and a doctor followed by Cosette entered.

Marius briefly touched Enjolras' cheek. "Don't go anywhere." he whispered. He tried to stand, and didn't get very far.

The doctor rushed forward, catching the young boy as he stumbled to the floor. "Let's get you to a bed," he said softly, pulling him up.

Marius mumbled something he hoped was an agreement. His body had given up on him, and his tired mind wasn't far behind it. He needed sleep, and then he could deal with tomorrow.

"Check on the boy in the bed," the doctor said as he led Marius to the next room.

Cosette stared at Enjolras wide-eyed. "You... you're the one that was going to take him away?" she murmured as she came closer.

Enjolras cleared his throat, forcing his voice to sound stronger than it had before. "And you're the one that was going to take him from us, am I wrong?"

Cosette gave him a small smile as she picked up the towel her beloved had dropped and also picked up the basin of water on the bedside table. She dipped the towel in the water and wrung it out slowly. She placed the basin on the floor and reached over with pale fingers to pull away Enjolras' shirt as Marius had been about to do. "I suppose that's fair enough." She said finally, wincing for him as the shirt came away heavy with blood.

He grit his teeth as the shirt, which had been dried to his skin with blood, was pulled away, reopening the angry wound. He gasped, not allowing himself to call out. He would not, could not, scream out. It was beneath him. He shook horribly, but forced his eyes to meet her soft ones.

"I am sorry." She murmured softly. She pulled the shirt open and completely away from his torso as gingerly as she could. She held the cloth in her hands for a moment in an effort to warm it before placing it gently against his skin. She first wiped away the excess blood before dabbing the out edges of his wounds. She tried another smile. "Not so bad, really. I'm afraid your shirt is ruined, though."

This brought a chuckle from the wounded man. "If that's all..."

"Well, it had better be all." Cosette said with mock sternness. "You can't go and upset Marius by not getting better."

"He has you. He was being dramatic. That's what made him a good speaker." His eyes were lulling now, blond lashes covering blue eyes.

"I may inspire his heart, M. Enjolras, but you inspire his soul." She said. She touched his face. "You mean more to him than you will ever know."

He pulled away, a cough choking him. "You know," he murmured when the fit passed, "I could never decide whether I should go into law or medicine. I took classes on both." He watched her carefully. "I know my chances."

Cosette tilted her head thoughtfully. "As you did on the barricade, and look, here you are. This fight, as the last, is up to you."

"There's only so much I can survive."

She continued to clean his wounds. "My father has run from Javert for many years. He has endured much, and even when he was sure he could not go on, he found something to hold onto. Whether it was my mother, or myself, or God, he found something. You can find something too, if you wish it. Otherwise, you would have not let Marius take you from that barricade."

His eyes opened fully and he stared. "You're not a foolish girl, are you?" He chuckled. "You and Marius, you'll do well together."

"Pretty and smart. What a dangerous combination." She smiled fully now. "One day, M. Enjolras, I believe we will see the France you hope for. Marius will always look for it, always."

"I hope we live to see it," Enjolras breathed. "And drop the formalities."

"As you wish." She said. "Can I get you a drink? Perhaps it would easy the pain a little before the doctor comes in."

"I don't drink," Enjolras said quickly. "I'd end up like the winecask in there." His voice was bitter as he said this.

"Perhaps I could strike on the head and it would have the same effect?"

The revolutionary leader chuckled, struggling to restrain it as he did. "Perhaps so, but he'll give me laudanum whether I want it or not."

"Pick you poison, I suppose." Cosette said bemusedly. "I shall go see how he's coming along and I'll be back to check on you in a moment." She patted his shoulder.

He watched her go and settled back. "No wonder," he murmured. His eyes flew open when he sensed another presence in the room. "What do you want, winecask?" he asked, eyes narrowed and glaring at the drunkard.

* * *

A/N: I know some of the scenes might have looked a bit slashy, but they weren't. Anna-chan and I work with very close friendships, being as we are.

* * *

AmZ: I believe I emailed you about this…. I know I was going to but a lot's happened since then, so I don't remember for sure. Valjean, in the book, was at the barricades. But thank you for your review.

ArgentineRose:sigh: what is it with everyone being so critical? You can have nice things to say, can't you:looks pleading: If you're reading you must like SOMETHING about it. Comment on that along with your critiques, I beg of you! The only flames I like are on political essays. But as to your overly sarcastic comment, discription, dear, is a wonderful part of writing. Of course he was a French soldier, but I decided that I wanted to make it a bit more descriptive b/c that's how I write.

Carly:hugs: THANK YOU! ONE KIND SOUL! I'm sorry about my misspellings… I'm a horrible speller and usually my grammar and spell check catches it, but sometimes it doesn't. I don't have the patience for a beta. I barely have time to edit what Anna and I write over AIM as it is. But I'll try to keep an eye out while editing. Thanks for the pointer.

TBC

Takada Saiko and Anna Maxwell


	3. part three

**Part Three

* * *

**

"What do you want, winecask?"

"To see how you were, not that I have any real reason to bother." Grantaire said, but there was no real resentment in his voice.

"Then why bother?" Enjolras murmured, all the fight drained out of him. "Why bother to do anything... but sit... drink… always do anyway." He was struggling to breathe in between the words and his eyes narrowed in a silent command to let him be. The last person he wanted to see him in a weakened state was Grantaire, but there he stood and here he lay.

Grantaire watched him for a moment before sighing. "I'm sorry," he said heavily. He looked unsure, an expression Enjolras was unused to seeing on his face. He seemed nervous, even.

"You? Apologizing?" Enjolras grumbled.

"Who's being cynical now?" the other said slowly.

"I have a reason to, remember? Remember, Grantaire, I led my dearest friends - my brothers! Did you know I have no siblings? - to their deaths. Knowingly. I knew it. I thought... I thought we'd make a difference and look where it got us." A sob choked him and he shuddered.

Grantaire sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You still have brothers, Enjolras," he said. "You may have known, yes, but you had hope...hope, Enjolras. Do you have any idea what that means? As crazy as I think you are," He gripped the shoulder under his fingers a little tighter, "I would have died...would die for you. You have only to ask it."

"I have no right to ask it."

"We gave you -give you!- the right!" Grantaire said. "And if you refuse us you betray us." he added quietly. "That is your only fault, Enjolras. You deny the love of those who follow you."

"Only fools follow fools!" Enjolras screamed. He opened his mouth as if to say more and nothing came out. He stopped, shuddered violently and the coughing fit began. He doubled over, feeling Grantaire's hand on his back, unsure of what to do and screaming for the doctor.

Cosette entered the room first, her skirts whirling about her. "What happened?" she demanded.

The doctor rushed in behind her, blood covering his shirtfront. "Move, please, young man." he said firmly. Grantaire backed away and hugged himself. As much as Enjolras irritated him and made him angry, he didn't want him to die, didn't want to loose him.

Enjolras continued to cough, blood filling his cupped hands and the doctor forced him back against the piled pillows. He struggled against the doctor's firm hands on his shoulders. Grantaire's name, surprisingly, slipped from his blood-stained lips, barely audible.

Grantaire crossed to the other side of the bed and sat again, trying to help steady his friend. "I'm here." he said. "The doctor will take care of you, just hold on."

There was a loud slamming of the door, the front, from the sound of it, and Valjean's voice was heard. "You, sir, will leave immediately. I have not permitted-"

"You may not have permitted, but I hardly care!" a voice answered.

"This is my household, and you are not welcome here! You have no good purpose to be here!" Valjean shouted. "I have had enough of forceful, insufferable, and arrogant people for one day, and I will not have another!"

"I'll go see what the trouble is." Cosette said, and left to join her father.

Enjolras stopped struggling suddenly and became very still. His eyes closed briefly, as if he were searching for the strength he did not possess. Finally his eyes reopened and he pushed the doctor away and forced himself up, stumbled across the room and to the door that led to the hallway. The two arguing men turned to look at the wounded one, and everyone that followed him, demanding that he lie back down.

Valjean looked towards heaven. "I stole bread. I think you're overdoing the punishment a bit." he murmured. Cosette laid a reproving hand on his arm and shook her head slightly.

The other older man had stiffened at the sight of Enjolras. "You're a mess." He bit out.

"And you... are as cold as you always have been," Enjolras retorted, forcing himself up straight. He ignored the burning in his side and the blood he felt rising in his throat. He would not fall. Not before this man. No, even more so than Grantaire, he had to stay strong before his man.

"And you are as foolish as ever, I see. Is this all that's left of your little band of dreamers? Really, Enjolras, I would have thought your armies would have risen up behind you by now. The people rallied, coming to your aid-"

"Shut up!" Marius snarled from the staircase. His shirt was hanging off of him, and not all his wounds had been bandaged. He was barefoot and bare legged up to the knee, He looked ready to collapse, but anger burned in his eyes.

"Monsieur Pontmercy," the man greeted with the utmost sarcasm. "I see that my son has dragged you into this as well. I thought as much when you came to our home, whispering this and that about that fool Lamarque."

"Lamarque was no fool!" Enjolras roared. "He was a brilliant man that fought for those that could do nothing! Those that rot in the street because the king is too blind to see what is happening in Paris and other places!"

"I refuse to argue politics with you until you loose these ridiculous ideals you've attached yourself to."

"At least he has the backbone enough to stand up for what he believes is right and doesn't parrot everything he is told." Marius said sharply.

"You, boy, would do well to keep your mouth shut!"

Enjolras crossed the distance between himself and the man that had declared himself his father. "And you yours in a place where you are not welcomed! Marius is right. We stand for what we believe, ready to fall even. But you in your comfortable home with your servants... I know how you treat them, I've lived there! I've seen what you do when you think no one is looking and how you treat those you consider lower. You, sir, are the one lower for thinking of others as you do and heaven help me, the people will rise above those like you!"

_Thank God_, Marius thought, _Enjolras lives._ "We have all seen it." He said out loud. "There is a...a better...world...a...new dawn..."

"One that you will see in our lifetimes, Father. We **_will_** live to see it. Our friends deaths will **_not_** be in vain, so help me!" Enjolras continued, caught up in the flare of emotion, not noticing Marius' unsteady look or the fact that his torn shirt was nearly entirely crimson now. He shook, but his eyes held the fire that they did when he stood on the tables in the cafe and spoke to his friends, called his followers, and gave hope for a better day.

Enjolras' father gave a snort of contempt. "You very well may live. I think you would just to spite me." He nodded over his son's shoulder's to Marius. "But I think you'd best give him your fond farewell."

A set of blue eyes followed to where Marius was standing pale and nearly collapsed. "Marius!" Enjolras gasped. He turned to the doctor. "Don't just stand there! Get to him! Please!" He whirled around on his father, eyes blazing still. "It's you.. your people! Your people that did this!"

Cosette and the Doctor supported Marius as his legs gave out. "Monsieur, I am going to have to ask you to leave or remove yourself from talking to my patients. You are distressing them and I cannot allow this to continue." Dr. Flaubert said firmly.

"**_I_** am distressing them?" Enjolras' father asked sarcastically. "**_I_** am? What was distressing is seeing these foolish boys in the streets this evening! Did you see them, sir? They thought they could overthrow the king! I should have the police here now to arrest you all."

"Father, do shut up," Enjolras snapped.

Valjean squared his shoulders. "I assure you, sir, there will be no more arrests made this night, and if there are any more fights to take place it will be when I subdue you. Now either make yourself scarce to the kitchen or be gone."

"I will not have you ordering me about. It is my son I've come for and I shall have him."

"If you take me tonight you shall take a corpse," Enjolras answered coldly.

"Never care...'bout...him before." Marius gasped. "Won't let you...take him now."

: Enjolras moved to his friend. "He won't," he assured the younger boy. "I won't go. I'll be here. We'll start anew."

"Promise?"

"I swear upon my life."

Marius smiled, a genuine smile, and could fight no longer. The Doctor caught most of the younger man's weight. "For God's sake, this nonsense can go on no longer. Help me get him back to bed this instant and you as well!" he said, indicating Enjolras.

The revolutionary leader nodded and felt Grantaire lead him back to bed, the rest was a blur as he stumbled over the beginnings of the carpet and fell. He knew Grantaire caught him, but he wasn't sure what happened next as he was plunged into darkness.

* * *

Michelle: Oh we're working on it each night… staying up far too late for either of our good. Lol! I don't know about Anna, but I've been about to fall over all day, we were up 'till one thirty last night working on this. I explained Valjean's sudden appearance to a previous reviewer as he was at the barricades in the book at the time, so in my mind it made since. Lol! Someday I'll learn that my mind is not always the best thing to base it off of… Dangerous, it is. And to say before anyone asks, Anna and I do plan to explain how Valjean escaped Javert, don't worry. It's coming. The interaction between Cosette and Enjolras is not supposed to be romantic, to clarify. Both Anna and I are strong Cosette/Marius supporters. :) She might not have been so calm, but I think she's got a lot of strength that no one thinks of. Cosette's been through a lot in her life, outside of the convent, of course. Here's the next chapter for you! Hope to hear from you again and thank you!

* * *

TBC

Takada Saiko and Anna Maxwell


	4. Part Four

**Part Four

* * *

**

Night had fallen, and the Valjean household had become silent aside from the occasional snores emanating from the various guest bedrooms. Cosette sat on the windowsill in Marius' room. She had pulled her knees up and was resting her knees on the soft fabric of her skirts. The satin was dotted with wet spots where her tears had finally fallen when she was alone.

"You shouldn't be up so late," Marius' weak voice sounded from the bed.

Cosette looked up, startled by the sound of his voice. She dropped her legs so they barely touched the floor. "You should not be awake, either. You need your rest." she whispered.

"You've been tending to all of us and you don't?" he asked, a small smile playing on his half-lit face. The candle had long since burned down by his bedside and only the moon lit the room. It gave a near halo around his love, he noted absently. "Are you others alseep?"

"Yes, since the last time I checked." she said. She came at sat by him and brushed her fingers against his cheek. "It's good to see your eyes," she whispered.

A smile tugged at his lips and he reached a slim hand to push some of her dark curls from her face. They'd fallen from her bonnet and teased him now. "It's good to see _you_," he murmured.

"It's a miracle you're here." she said.

"That any of us are," he agreed. "I thought... we'd lose Enjolras, with the way he was talking." A smile brightened his features. "Not even in his own home did he speak to his father so clearly."

"He's got a good head on his shoulders. He cares about you very much." Cosette murmured. "The fight with his father is a battle he can win."

Marius nodded. "He'll be alright. In time... Did he make it much further than the main room after I collapsed?"

"He made it almost all the way back to his room, Grantaire carried him down the hall and helped him into bed, but I don't think he'll remember that."

"Good thing for Grantaire's sake," Marius laughed. "Now if we can just get him to keep his mouth shut! That'll be the day... Him carrying Apollo down the hallway. Enjolras will never live it down, I fear, once he's well."

"I think it will be a long time before he gets amusement from it." Cosette said with a small smile. "Grantaire seemed very worried for him."

"He will heal, though, won't he?"

Cosette shrugged her shoulders. "I do not know. I believe he can, if he chooses too."

"Then he will," Marius said with a smile. It reached his eyes as he watched Cosette stifle a yawn. "And you, dearest Cosette, need your rest." He took her by the hand, inched to one side of the bed and led her gently down.

"But father will kill us both!"

"You fell asleep while watching over me," Marius explained simply with a small shrug and a humourous smile on his lips.

"You, Monsieur, wish to ruin my reputation!" Cosette accused with a giggle, but she protested no further.

"And I shall marry you after this in order to set it straight," Marius promised as he kissed her gently.

She gasped softly and cupped his face in her hands. "Oh, Marius, do you mean it?"

"Of course! Do you think I wouldn't ask? I love you more than anything, Cosette. Willing to die for you and to live for you all the same. Ask me for anything, and I shall make it yours, no matter what I have to do. I love you."

She laughed, tears glittering in her eyes. "Oh, Marius, how I love you. I have nothing more to ask for than that." She kissed him fiercely, accepting everything and anything he offered her.

* * *

The early morning sun found the two lovers in a tight embrace, an angry father subdued by a passive one, and the snores subsiding. Enjolras was awake long before first light and forced himself to sit up straight as the fresh light streamed in through the window. He sat listening for a long few moments and when he heard no one else stirring he stood and left the room in silence. It amazed him how quiet he could continue being even with the hallway spinning around him. He leaned heavily on the wall outside of her room. The girl he'd nearly told Marius to leave to her death on the barricade. The girl he now had to see and deal with his own foolish irritation with. If not, he would relive the scene as he had been in the middle of the night before. He shuddered as images replayed themselves. Not dreams, not nightmares, memories. He pushed the door open slightly, happy that it did not give off even a small creek. He pushed at it again to make room to slip in.

He limped quietly to the chair the doctor or someone had left by her bedside. He sat in it and let out a soft breath of relief. Moving had never been such a struggle. Enjolras gazed at the young woman, asleep or still unconscious he was unsure, lying still in the bed before him. Her hair was loose and darkened much of the pillowcase. He wondered how it looked when it was washed, and figured he could probably use a bath himself. She had a head injury, from the looks of the gauze wrapped around her forehead, and he felt a twinge in his gut.

Guilt. He knew it. Grantaire's words had rang true enough the day before. In the filth of the sewers, he'd understood that everything that the other had said were true, and he hated himself for it. This girl was living – thank heavens at least living, that was more than he could say for those others he'd called friends! – proof of that. Foolish idealism… What had it gotten him? What would it get them? Were the people better off? No, he knew they weren't. They hadn't been there! They hadn't rallied to help! Where _had _they been? Asleep in their beds. Home. He shifted when he heard the girl sigh in her place and he froze as her dark eyes slipped open to take him in. Her half-gaze was more than he could take and the great Enjolras, Apollo, the statue that was shaken by nothing, found himself unable to say anything. He sat in pure horror of his own actions and what she portrayed of himself.

Eponine stared at the young man sitting at her side and searched her tired mind for a name. She came up with nothing, and she hurt too badly to worry about it, but she did worry about the way he looked (which was bad) and why he was sitting and staring back at her (which was awkward, since she couldn't remember his name, if she had ever known it). She tried to speak, and nothing came out the first time. On the second time she managed a feeble, "Water?" Eponine hid a smile as her nameless visitor scrambled as well as he could towards the nightstand and the pitcher of water.

He poured it the liquid with shaky hands and delivered it only a bit more steady. He watched her, eyes never blinking, as she managed to drink it. "Better?" he whispered.

"Yes, thank you." she replied, wincing at the sound of her raspy voice. "Where are we?"

"Marius' girl's house," Enjolras answered with a wave of his thin hand. "Cosette, I believe. Her father's house. What do you remember?"

Her eyes widened. "Marius..." she gasped. "On the...barricade..." She began coughing, no longer able to speak.

"Easy," Enjolras murmured, reaching out an unsure hand to her. "He's alright. Exhausted and wounded, but he'll be well enough, given time. And you, Mademoiselle Eponine?"

"Mademoiselle..." she laughed. "No one has called me that in a very long time." She paused to catch her breath. "I will be well." It was then she recognized those eyes. Enjolras... "You are Enjolras. Student, leader, fighter..."

"Yes... I was. Now I am just Enjolras the fool."

"Funny, I remember you saying the same about me. At least your cause was more noble than mine."

"No... it turned out not to be," Enjolras answered with a shaky laugh. "I thought... we fought for those like you. So that you could be free, but no one came and I lost sight. Mademoiselle, please, if I may ask you forgiveness. It is not something I am accustomed to doing, and therefore might stumble around it, but that is what I came here this morning for. I nearly cost you your life."

She stared at him, at his serious blue eyes that were darkened by pain and grief. No one had apologized to her for anything, ever. Everyone she had ever encountered had either tried to make her feel guilty for being alive or ignored her. The one man she had loved had denied her for someone else, someone brighter and prettier, and she had been fool enough to be willing to give her life for him. This man...this man wanted not to change the future for himself, but for everyone. "Enjolras..." his name fell from her lips without her meaning to say it out loud.

"And here I am disturbing your rest," he said suddenly, taking her the wrong way as he stood - far to hastily for his own wounds and blood loss - and moved as well as he could to the door, leaning his hand against it to steady himself. "Good morning to you, Mademoiselle."

She tried to sit up. "Wait...I have offended you...I didn't mean..."

"Not at all, it is I that I fear have offended you," Enjolras quickened to correct her mistake in hopes that she would lie back down. He didn't feel he could make it to her bed again without finding himself in a heap on the floor, his own quivering body against him.

Her hair fell forward and framed her face, her dark eyes wide in early morning light. "No. You are the only person who has ever been honest with me. I...could not be offended by that."

"I would have left you for dead there, and you do not take ill to that?" the student demanded, pulling away from the wall. At the look on her face, his eyes softened. "I'm sorry, I come here to apologize and I snap. Please, accept my apology, Mademoiselle."

"Call me Eponine. I have no need of titles. You would have left me for dead, but I would not have known it. It is no more or less than anyone else would have done for me. I was a fool. I am a fool. You were right."

"No, I was wrong," Enjolras choked out, stumbling his way to the bed and nearly collapsing by it. "I fought for those like you and I should be better than those from whom I come! Not... the same. I refuse to be the same."

She reached out a hand instinctively, not that she could have steadied him if he had fallen. "You would have left me to continue fighting, you would have left me because you do not know me. That is not the same. Those who you fight against would have left me because I was worthless, you would have left me there because I was foolish. There is a difference."

"Still..." he murmured. "I feel lost now... I've never felt lost in my life, not since..." He stopped and their eyes met briefly. "I should leave you to your rest, Ma- Eponine, and I should return to mine." I smile perked his lips. "Lest Joly comes to yell at me or Combeferre's ghost haunts me because I'm disturbing patients. If you'd like... I'll return later."

She smiled. "I would like that, very much."

He nodded and was gone in a moment's time, leaving her to watch his retreating form.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting!

* * *

Sparxxa: Oh, Joly's around here and there, mostly helping the doctor in what he can. Thanks for the review :)

Michelle: What was it that was confusing?

Carly: Thanks muchly!

Caligirl- HPLVR: I love Enjolras too…. I suppose b/c I'm a bit like him. He's a great character and you can do quite a bit with him and I like shaking his beliefs somewhat. I think that if a person gets a good shaking of the beliefs it helps to firm up what they do believe in. Not that being shot at and shot down doesn't shake you already, but hey, Anna and I always beat up on our favs! Lol! "AU" means "alternate universe" as in we changed a major fact of the book, ie that the les amis boys all die. It was just a warning for those that hate for anything to be changed up.

Thanks all

Takada Saiko and Anna Maxwell


	5. Part Five

**Part Five

* * *

**

The next week passed quietly as the wounded revolutionaries healed, mostly on the outside. Enjolras' father had left the day after his arrival, his determination vanishing after being informed that it would be weeks more before Enjolras could travel safely. Valjean sat in his sunroom enjoying the warm evening. He was alone downstairs, but he could hear soft movement from above him. It was peaceful in the house, but in the streets it was a nightmare. The fallout from the attack had been massive, and the common public had suffered. But it had been quiet for them, Valjean thought. Too quiet, and he knew more than anyone that all good things come to an end.

Javert had left them alone, surprising to the old convict. He'd fully expected for the officer to come rushing after them as soon as he'd managed to find his way from the sewers. A bump to the head and being turned around in darkened places would not put Inspector Javert off of the scent for long, knowing him. And yet he had not come. That alone as enough to make Valjean uneasy.

He watched Cosette and Marius, both looking lovingly at each other and blushing when realizing that they'd been caught in it. Valjean merely smiled and ducked his head away. 'A grown woman now,' he continuously reminded himself. 'And he's a good man.'

It was late in the afternoon when everything fell to shambles. The sun was high, very few people had passed before the house and its wild gardens during the day, and the heat of the summer was in full swing. The knock on the front door caused the aging man to jump slightly and a trapped feeling grasping him as he moved past the housekeeper and to the door. Javert stood there, his blue eyes intense, per the usual.

"Aren't you too old for this? Shouldn't you have retired by now?" Valjean asked by way of greeting.

"After you." Javert replied, pushing his way inside. "So kind of you to invite me in."

"Where are your men?"

"I don't need them, do I, Valjean?" the inspector asked icily. His eyes flickered to his long time nemesis and then to the house. "Beautiful abode. I'm sure you and Cosette have been very happy."

"Oh, you know. Just an old man and his daughter, living happily together. In peace. Oh, and the occasional quiet. Nothing extraordinary, I assure you." Valjean returned cheerfully. "I hope you recovered all right from our little...incident in the sewers. It was so dark in there, I was afraid you'd bumped your head."

"Afraid... yes, I'm sure you were. Surely you didn't hurt your hand when it connected with my skull, hmm?"

"You don't have that hard of a skull, my friend. Or maybe I have exceptionally strong fingers. We'll go with the latter, hmm?"

"To buisness, Valjean," Javert said abruptly.

"Should I ask so much as to be able to bid my daughter farewell?"

"If you must, but I dare to ask where you're going. I'm not here for you." He paused, something passing through those keen eyes and he waved his hand as if waving it all off as nothing. "As far as the Paris police are concerned, Jean Valjean was one of the many dead in the attack a week ago."

Valjean actually felt his jaw slacken. "What?"

Cosette came into the foyer, her eyes downcast, not realizing who was there. "Papa? I think that Mar-" she glanced up and gasped. "Inspector Javert!"

* * *

Joly had been at the head of the staircase when the Inspector had come in, and he slipped into the hallway and forced himself not to run to Eponine's room, where he was sure he would find Enjolras. Sure enough, Eponine was sitting up in bed, and Enjolras was sitting next to the bed, reading out of a small book. "Enjolras," he gasped. "It's Javert, he's here!"

"Javert?" the blond echoed.

"The man... the inspector! From the barricades! That Gavroche spotted. The one that followed us into the sewers..."

Enjolras' eyes darkened as he stood, the book laid gently on the bedside. "For Monsieur Valjean?"

"No."

"For us?"

"I don't know!" the panicked med student half screamed, covering his own mouth in horror.

Eponine cursed softly and slid her legs over the side of the bed, smoothing her skirt as she did so. "You've got to hide yourselves." She hissed. "Have we got any weapons?" she asked.

Grantaire came into the room and eased the door shut behind him. "No time. He's on his way up the stairs." he glared at Joly. "I don't think they heard you down at the police station. A little louder next time, if you please."

Joly paled considerably and Enjolras placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "All of you, stay here," he said simply and moved past Grantaire and opened the door. "You're not here, do you understand? Not a peep." The last comment was directed at poor, shaking Joly.

Eponine stood unsteadily, but she kept her balance. "Enjolras," she whispered, "what are you doing?"

"What I have to do," he murmured. "Stay here, Eponine. Please." He glanced back at her once more before slipping out of the room to be met face-to-face by Javert.

Eponine moved forward as soon as the door shut, but Grantaire grabbed her shoulder and shook his head. She hesitated, and stayed where she was, but gave him a glare for good measure.

* * *

Javert smirked. "Well, well. If it isn't the gallant leader of the doomed. You're looking better. Have you rested well?"

"If I go quietly, will you leave Monsieur Valjean alone?" Enjolras asked. He held his head high, ever proud as he had always been, but his voice held a secret fear.

Javert gave a half glance over his shoulder. "As of now, Jean Valjean is dead to me...to the police. He and his family will not be harmed."

"And no one else?"

Javert sighed. "No one else in this house. But you must not resist."

"Then I am yours, inspector," Enjolras said through clenched teeth. "And I shall hold you to your word."

"Excellent." Javert turned the younger man around and placed handcuffs on him. "Let's be off then." He led his prisoner downstairs. Marius stood at the doorway, arms at his sides, his fists clenched.

* * *

In Eponine's room, Grantaire cursed and sat heavily on the floor where he and Eponine had been listening by the keyhole. She covered her mouth with her hand, and Joly sat on the bed. They were silent for a long moment before Eponine asked, "What will they do to him?" she asked in a horrified whisper.

"Kill him," Grantaire murmured. He ran a hand through his tangled hair. "They're going to kill him... That idiot. Single minded, bloody imbecile."

"Can't we do something?" Eponine demanded.

Grantaire shrugged, any fight he might have had in him seeming to flood out. His voice was flat as he spoke."What is there to be done? He does it for us."

* * *

"Marius, get out of the way." Enjolras said firmly before the young man could even open his mouth.

"Enjolras..." Marius said, striken. He knew what this meant for his friend.

"Get out of the way." Enjolras repeated, more softly this time. Marius reluctantly stepped to one side, his heart twisting painfully as Javert pushed his friend out the door.

The revolutionary stumbled, but caught himself before falling to the hard ground outside. Men suddenly swarmed him and tough hands shoved him into an awaiting carriage. "I'm not fighting," he murmured when one of the officers jerked him to one side harsher than the others.

"Sure." the officer sneered. "Never 'ad a fighting chance, either."

Valjean grabbed Javert's shoulder before the inspector stepped off the porch. "Javert...is there no recourse for him? No way to save him?" he asked quietly.

Javert shrugged him off, a look of disgust written across his face at the idea. "Hardly."

"He's no more than a boy," Valjean murmured, watching them roughhandle the revolutionary into the carriage, the blond student doing nothing to fight back.

"He's old enough to be responsible for his actions." Javert replied, and not looking back, the inspector climbed onto the carriage and sat with the driver.

* * *

Caligirl-HPLVR: Thanks very much :) Glad you like it!

* * *

TS and AM 


	6. Part Six

**Part Six

* * *

**

By the time they reached the jail Enjolras had sunk as far as he could into the corner of the carriage. His side burned and he was sure that several of the stitches had pulled loose when the men and tossed him in. He avoided eye contact with the two guards who sat glaring in his direction and merely sunk deeper and deeper into the corner.

Finally the horses stopped and the men dragged the revolutionary out and all but threw him into the dark cell. Javert stopped outside of it, icy blue eyes holding something untold. He motioned for the guards to leave.

"Your little insurrection has cost more than you will ever know." Javert said coldly. "But don't worry, you won't have long to feel self recrimination, and you'll have...company soon."

"Go to hell." Enjolras said evenly.

"Too hot for my tastes," the inspector answered with a ghost of a smile.

Enjolras watched the man leave, his blue eyes finally closing half way as he sank to the filthy ground, not caring about it. He leaned his shoulder against the bars and his head just a little higher. A sigh escaped him and everything was lost to darkness.

* * *

At Valjean's home, the misfit group had gathered in the sunroom that overlooked the gardens. Grantaire paced, from the window to the edge of the chair Eponine was sitting and back again. Marius and Cosette sat on the couch, her slender fingers clasped tightly in his. Joly sat on the windowsill and glared at Grantaire, whom he had asked to stop pacing at least four times. Valjean stood next to the young medical student and started out into the gardens, lost in thought.

"There must be something we can do!" Grantaire finally exclaimed. "We sit all this time and think of nothing? They will execute him, and the won't wait long to do it."

"They'll make a show of it," Marius mused. "For future revolutionaries. To frighten people. If we can get him out before that..."

"But then they'll arrest you," Cosette whispered.

"Not if we do it quietly," Eponine murmured. "We can't let him sit and rot in jail!"

"He'll never have time to rot." Grantaire said. "I won't let him die as a sacrifice for the rest of us. I agreed to die with him, and for him, but I don't remember ever agreeing for him to take that burden from us." he said, looking at Marius.

"I agree," the younger man said quietly, standing. "Joly?"

The medical student was shaking slightly. "What can we do?"

"We need a distraction," Eponine said quickly. "Monsieur Grantaire, could you provide that? If so... I can pick a good lock."

Grantaire grinned. "I think I like the brains on this girl. I think I can muster enough noise to draw attention, yes. Marius, you go in with her and help get carry him back out -those bastards probably reopened his wounds- and I think we can pull it off." He glanced at Valjean. "We will have to run. I doubt the good inspector will consider his promise valid once we break him out. How will this affect you?"

Valjean looked started with the question suddenly turned on him. "I've lived my whole life running. I have two homes that I've kept rented through the years around Paris, and a home that I was looking to rent in London, though I doubt that Enjolras - nor Marius nor Madmoiselle Eponine - will be fit to travel across the sea. I can provide a house for us to hide away in until we can make it safely out of the country, if that is what you would like to do."

Grantaire looked at Marius. "What do you think?

The young lawyer nodded. "It sounds like the best plan we've had yet. Shall we try for tonight or in the morning?"

"We should get a few hours sleep and try before dawn. They will be busy with the execution preparations, we may have an easier time getting in." Grantaire replied.

Marius nodded. None would sleep, he knew, but it was well worth it to try. They'd need all the strength they could get.

* * *

Enjolras didn't know what time it was when the door of the cell was flung open and he didn't bother to look up when to men were thrown into the cell. "Company for ya," the guard slurred, obviously drunk on his late night shift.

He squinted in the darkness, the light coming in from the slit at the top of the cell that passed for a window did nothing to illuminate his new cellmates. One of them remained still on the ground, but the other forced himself to his knees and coughed violently. When the attack had passed, the figure stilled, but Enjolras could feel his was being watched. A quiet voice broke the silence, "My God, Enjolras? Is it really you?"

"Combeferre?" Enjolras gasped. "My word... I thought... Am I dreaming?" He struggled out of his awkward sleeping position and moved closed to his friend. "But Joly said he saw everyone fall!"

"We were both shot, but not fatally," Combeferre said, his voice trembling. "I told him to lie still, I thought perhaps if they thought we were dead they would leave us and we could escape...but they kicked me and I could not help...Courfeyrac tried to come to my aid. It was the end for us both."

"My word," Enjolras breathed. "I'm so sorry, Combeferre... If I'd known... If only I'd known... Marius wanted to go back but Joly said he'd seen everyone fall. Even little Gavroche." Anger began to seep into the blond man's voice. "He was only a child. A little boy and they shot him dead." He paused, his mind reeling around the fact, then his eyes moved to Courfeyrac. "How is he? And you? You said you were both shot."

"Mine's in the shoulder, I think it may have chipped the bone, damn painful little thing. Courfeyrac got one in the leg...but he's got a fever. They wouldn't let me have water for him." the doctor said softly. "He's been unconscious for about two hours now."

"Bastards," Enjolras growled. "The least they could do..." He stood suddenly, his eyes taking on an angry blaze as he hollered at the guard on duty. "You! Yes, you. Is it too much to bring an injured man water?"

The guard leaned against the bars and stared at him. "Water?" he echoed.

"Yes," Enjolras answered, his patience strained.

"You want water for an injured man?"

The blond straitened his shoulders and held his head high. "That's what I said."

The guard's dark eyes narrowed. "What, for that one there on the ground?"

"Yes!" Enjolras growled, agitation creeping into his voice.

"Fine." The guard disappeared, and was back a moment later with a cup of water. He opened the door of the cell and strode forward. He shoved Combeferre out of the way with his free hand, and turned Courfeyrac over so he was lying on his back.

Enjolras felt his stomach turn to knots. Good intentions were not to follow, he was sure.

The guard tipped Courfeyrac's head back, and the young student began to stir. He opened Courfeyrac's mouth before glancing up at the two of them. "Water for the injured man," he sneered. He pinched Courfeyrac's nostrils shut and forced the water into his mouth. Combeferre lunged at him.

Enjolras was right behind him, anger burning in his blue eyes. All pain in his own body was forgotten as he and Combeferre caught the guard unprepared and had him on the ground before anyone knew what was going on. "How dare you?" Enjolras hissed.

The guard punched Enjolras in the face, sending him stumbling backwards, and elbowed Combeferre who also fell away. He pulled himself up and kicked Courfeyrac viciously. "You think you were the only ones who lost friends? Comrades? You think you were the only righteous ones on that battlefield?" he demanded. He dumped what little water was left over his victim. "None of you can die soon enough for me." he said, locking the cell door behind him.

"It is not we who will rot in hell for our crimes on earth," Enjolras growled between clenched teeth. "The monarchy will fall and the people will rise."

The young man pocketed the keys to the cell and smiled coldly. "What's that? The people will rise? From what, their graves? I don't hear any singing, leader. All I hear is the people wailing and dying." He walked away.

Enjolras flung himself at the bars, rattling them and a cry of anger dying in his throat before sounding. He sunk to the grimy floor and turned his back to the jailers. "How is he?" he asked quietly, motioning to Courfeyrac.

Combeferre eased his friend to rest against his good shoulder so he could breathe more easily. Courfeyrac was taking shallow, shaky breaths, and he clutched feebly to Combeferre's jacket. "Easy, easy, my friend, it's over. It's over," the doctor whispered.

"Why don't they just... kill us and be done with it?" Courfeyrac murmured, his voice shaking as badly as he was.

"Hush. Just rest. We'll think of something." Combeferre replied. He looked at Enjolras. "Will anyone come for us?" he whispered.

"I... no. Not if they listened to me. I expected to be the only one here."

Combeferre laughed softly. "If Marius is alive, then he will come."

"He's alive, but..."

"That would spoil things, wouldn't it?" Javert's voice sounded from outside the cell and caused both fully conscious men to jump. "It would be such a shame for our deal to have to be off, Monsieur Enjolras, but if they come..."

"He will not. They will not. They won't risk it just for me." Enjolras said firmly. "You might want to have a word with your guards. If you want us to live long enough to execute, we probably shouldn't be murdered in our cell."

"The little water incident? Yes, he will be reprimanded. But you know that National Guard you killed? That was his friend."

"And that National Guard was ready to kill my friends. I had no choice," Enjolras argued.

"You placed your friends in that position. What else was he to do?" Javert snapped.

"Understood that the king is not God and that the people suffer beneath him!"

"God? The king is not God and you are called Apollo, are you not? A god among your followers? Hard to condescend when you cause suffering among your people as well."

"We fought for a cause!"

"And a noble idea at that. But that's all it is. An idea, a dream, you never had any hope of winning over what has already been established."

"Others will rise up. You're only making us martyrs by killing us now."

"Don't flatter yourself. All those who might have tried again died or will die with you."

"You're fooling yourself, Inspector. People long for freedom. It's human."

"Oh, don't worry. You'll have your freedom soon enough, and anyone like you."

Enjolras felt as if he might shudder at the sound of the other man's tone, but turned his back to him instead. It was pointless to batter back and forth with the steadfast inspector. Now he needed to focus on Combeferre and Courfeyrac.

Courfeyrac had passed out again, his breathing still uneven. Combeferre looked at Enjolras with tired eyes. "I need supplies..." he murmured. He shook his head, as if to tell himself not to think of what might be done to save each other.

Enjolras sighed and took a seat next to him. "It'll be over soon," he murmured darkly. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry that all of this has happened to you and to the others. None of you deserved this."

"Don't apologize. We all came to the table for our own reasons. We are given what time is permitted to us, and not more. There is nothing any of us can do to change that."

Enjolras nodded, taking the words for truth. He moved himself so that he could lean against the wall and did so, eyes lulling shut. Exhaustion had returned and the pain in his side flared again. He knew that if they weren't put to death soon all of them would die of their injuries and infection. How could they not in this environment? "Thank you," he murmured as he felt himself drifting towards sleep.

Combeferre smiled sadly, and held Courfeyrac a little tighter.

* * *

It was nearing dawn when Enjolras woke next. He could have sworn he heard a voice familiar to him. A drunken slur that he would have known anywhere. A dream, he was sure, until he heard the guard's raised voice.

"You there! Get away from here!" the guard yelled. Enjolras listened closely and heard his footsteps fade, and then the second guard's follow. He narrowed his eyes. Surely they wouldn't be so foolish as too...

"What? Can't a man 'ave a drink and not be...yelled at for it?" A loud hiccup punctuated the loud complaint. "It's not like...I 'aven't earned a drink now and then. You know what I mean? Everyone deserves a drink...now and then..."

"Have your drink elsewhere or you'll be tossed in with the rest of them!" the guard yelled.

Enjolras stirred a bit more, fully awake now. It was Grantaire's voice! He looked over to Combeferre to see he and Courfeyrac were sleeping fitfully in the other corner. The blond eased his way over to them and shook Combeferre awake. "Listen," he said in a low voice.

"What do you mean with the rest of them?" Grantaire bellowed, if anything increasing his volume. "What, with the rest of France? Surely you know wine is the only affordable thing 'round here." he slurred. "You can't tell me...as self-respecting men you've never 'ad a little too much to drink? Or maybe you aren't men at all." He taunted.

Enjolras rolled his eyes, and was startled the next instant to hear rattling at the door of their cell. "Eponine!" he hissed. "What are you doing here?"

She gave him a dirty look. "Having a party." She said mildly. "I'm picking the lock, what does it sound like to you?"

"You fool," he grumbled. "You should be resting, not here in this place! I didn't go with them to have you all guillotined next to me!"

She gazed at him with a look of feigned innocence on her face. "Would they do that? We hadn't thought of that. What, with all this sneaking around and making a distraction." she said, rolling her eyes. "Now be quiet." she commanded.

"You're the girl that came after Marius," Combeferre murmured as recognition set in.

"I am, now you hush too." With those words off her lips the door finally jingled open and a smile lit her face. "Come on! All of you!"

"Can you get Courfeyrac out?" Enjolras asked the doctor.

"I can." Marius said softly, suddenly appearing behind Eponine.

Combeferre smiled. "It's good to see you, my young friend."

Eponine turned her head. "Quickly! Grantaire cannot hold them off much longer."

They shuffled the unconscious man into Marius' arms and Combeferre and Enjolras scurried out as quickly as they could. They moved down halls, twisting and turning, and hearing Grantaire finally throwing up his arms and telling the guards in some rather colourful language that he was done for the night and promptly walked out, leaving the guards the shake their heads in irritation. It was late and the last thing they had wanted was to deal with a drunken man who waltzed right in to them. It was not until Grantaire stumbled - still keeping up his constantly rehearsed and very rarely fake facade - out of the jail area that he ran into his friends. He grinned at Enjolras. "Hey there, Apollo. Enjoy your stay?"

"I think I'll avoid it next time, thank you," the blond said with only a bit of irritation touching his voice.

"Certainly. We'll draw straws to see who plays the martyr next." Grantaire returned. He tried to sound cynical, but the smile on his face ruined the effect.

: A small smile perked Enjolras' lips and he felt Grantaire grip his shoulder. The other man seemed to freeze there. "Combeferre! Courfeyac! You.. How...?"

"We made like dogs and played dead." Combeferre said with a grin of his own. He glanced at Enjolras. "Look, I've made him speechless. Should we celebrate?"

"Perhaps when we're away from all this," their leader murmured and felt the drunkard next to him tightened his grip on his shoulder.

"C'mon," Grantaire said in a surprisingly gentle voice. "We all should get out of here."

Enjolras shook his head. "We can't go back... they'll look there first."

"We know." Eponine said. "We're not going there. Just trust us. Marius knows the way, we'll go by the back streets. We should be safe."

The revolutionary leader nodded, allowing himself to be led down the streets. He hadn't hoped they'd come. He wasn't sure if he'd even wanted them to, but they'd managed to escape... somehow. It seemed to be an eternity before they rounded the last corner and came upon a house in the poorer side of town. It stood, even if barely.

"Second floor," Marius said quietly. He turned to looked back and Combeferre and Enjolras. "Can you both make it?"

"As well as you," the blond man answered.

"I'd expect nothing less." Marius said.

Eponine led the way up the stairs. "M. Valjean? Cosette? It's us..." she called softly.

Cosette was the first at the door. "I was so worried!" she announced with tears in her eyes. She cleared the doorway to allow the men and Eponine clear passage. "Papa and I readied everything... There're more of you."

"Combeferre and Courfeyrac were jailed instead of killed," Enjolras said quietly. He waved Grantaire off as the elder man tried to usher him off to bed. "Give one of them mine. We won't have enough by the looks of this place, though we are thankful for it." He directed the last to Valjean.

"It is an honor." Valjean replied. "There are four beds, and one of you could make use of the couch." He added.

"I'll see if I can find someplace to boil water." Cosette volunteered. Marius caught her hand and squeezed it before she left the room.

Eponine stood to one side, unsure of what to do amongst them.

Enjolras was beside her without her knowing for a moment, his eyes looking steadily down on her. "You should go on to bed before you collapse," he murmured softly.

She jumped slightly, startled by the sound of his voice so close to her. She smiled quickly. "I'm not tired, I assure you. You should let m...Mademoiselle Cosette look at your stitches. I'm sure they weren't gentle."

"She's busy as it is," Enjolras answered in way of waving the matter off. "Won't you rest for a bit? You've done more than your share in this tonight."

"Thank you," she said softly, "for being concerned."

His blue eyes widened slightly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

She ducked her head. "No one..." she shook her head and didn't finish.

Enjolras reached around, touching her face lightly to pull her around to face him. "Your amongst friends now, Eponine."

She gazed up with him, an intensity in her eyes he hadn't seen before. "Thank you." she whispered again. "No one's ever said that before."

His hand lingered against her face for a moment then he pulled it away suddenly, turning away.

Eponine's face fell and she clasped her hands together. "I...I should go find supplies." She turned and nearly fled the room.

Enjolras turned and grasped her wrist before he knew what he was doing, stopping her. "Don't go."

She turned back, her eyes wide and uncertain. She didn't -couldn't- say anything, so she simply stood there, anchored by his gentle hold on her arm.

Enjolras was silent, unsure of his actions for once in his life, as he pulled her closer to him. He let go of her wrist and waited half a moment to see if she'd still run before he moved one slim hand up and gently tucked a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear. "Stay," he murmured softly, not even meaning to.

She turned her face towards his touch. "I will." she replied just as softly, an unspoken promise in her words.

* * *

**THE END

* * *

**

A/N: We're done! For now… Who knows, there may be a sequel someday as there is much to do with it if we choose, but for now here it is.

Caligirl-HPLVR: Sorry for the late update, but now you know what happens! Yay!

AmZ:shudders: please never compare our lovely Enjolras to that imbecile Dean… He's nothing more than a loon that somehow made it Washington and made me laugh with glee when he got elected into a leadership position with the democrats… perhaps he'll take them down even further… one might only hope… (opinions of Takada Saiko, BTW, don't blame Anna-chan for my political obsessions :P ) But yes, Anna-chan did nicely on that little nickname, I do agree. That would be hers :)


End file.
